What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by Icebluecrystal
Summary: A normal day, go to school be wolf whistled at, get into cat fights with the queen bee, you know the usual. But when a family reunion takes place the Cahill siblings are thrown into a whole new definition of crazy! Read and find out! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction and this is to just explain what's going to go on

Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, Sinead,Ted, and Ned are 16

Natalie, Dan, Reagan, and Madison are 13

Nellie is 19

Every one lives in Boston and goes to the same high school that is combined with middle school also there will be a 'family' reunion. Maybe some truth or dare and definitely some fun plus Amy/Ian and other pairings if wanted. That's about it enjoy the fanfic!

Love,

- icebluecrystal


	2. Chapter 1 a new day

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really excited! Please don't judge to harshly, I'll keep this short. Please read the authors note that would be amazing, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or props I may use, thank you

Amy's POV

I woke up to Grey cloudy light spilling into my bedroom though the blinds. Going to the window, I passed the blinding electric clock reading 6:00, slowly I shook my head to clear the fog. Once actually realizing the time Amy ran like the wind hurrying though her morning routine. After her shower she brushed her copper hair letting it air dry, she went into her walk in closet to find the perfect outfit.

*************(20 minutes later)********************

Dan's POV

I was peacefully sleeping dreaming of ninjas, ice cream, and skittles, when, I woke up to being soaked to the bone by ice water and a fit of laughter. I sat up to glare at the girl with he's same jade green eyes.

"What was that for!?" I screamed

She merely shrugged and walked out of the room with a quick

"Time to get up dweeb"

Tossed over her shoulder.

" I swear if she wasn't my sister" Dan muttered

*****************(1 hour later downstairs at the dinning room table)*******************************

Everyone (Fiske, Nellie, Amy and Dan) sat at a huge table eating a delicious breakfast made be Nellie. When suddenly Amy stood up, she walked over and hugged Nellie and Fiske.

"Good bye" she told them

"Bye, have a nice day"

"Good luck, kiddos, bye"

She smiled at them then turned to me

"Dan if you want me to give you a ride to school we're going I want to be early"

With that said I ran after the fleeting red head. What she has a awesome car it's a black Camaro with highlights of red, blue, green, and yellow! Also did I mention it's a convertible! I heard the engine purr outside I turned around to close the door behind me. I heard Nellie say

"Oh boy"

With that the door slammed close


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I'm trying to get committed to writing and I would love if you guys encourage me by review I would be soo pleased but enough of my rambling... Please read the authors note!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or any props I my use! Thank you

Amy POV

I pulled up to the high/middle school in my awesome car. I was looking for an open space when I heard some wolf whistling, naturally I looked to see who it was when I saw some of the cool guys or jocks looking at me still whistling. Rolling my eyes Amy pulled into a parking spot. Some jocks came over and started flirting with me I just shook my head and went to go find my friends after a quick goodbye to Dan. Walking to my locker I saw all my friends there ( aka everyone from the clue hunt)

" hey! Don't leave me out of this conversation" Amy exclaimed walking to her locker.

"Hi Amy" everyone said as Ian said

"Hello, love"

I gave him a strict glare and didn't stop till he visibly shuttered. We all started laughing until we splitted up in our little groups (girls in one boys in the other)

"I love you're outfit Amy!" Sinead squeaked

I looked down at what I was wearing a green halter top, dark tight jeans,and high heeled knee high boots.

"Thank you" Amy exclaimed

Just then the bell went off, since all the 16 year old Cahills had the same first hour they started walking to math Amy leading and everyone clearing out of their way but mostly Amys you see there are two queen bees of this school total opposites and total rivals(enemies). As you can tell Amy is one and the other a girl named Casey Levereta she's blond a total slut and wears way to little clothing while way to much make up. She's also a total jerk and is super mean she also of corse has her little posse that will be mentioned later. Amy on the other hand is nice, smart, and connects with every level to the geeks to the nerds to the cheerleaders(she's lead cheerleader) to everyone she's not a suck up just really nice so every one likes he and boys drop for her but usually are intimated by the boys in her group... Any way they got to math which my the way Casey is also in.

I walked in with the Cahills behind me and took my sit just as the bell rang Casey was sitting 3 sits across from me. Mr. Zilm walked in, a big boned man with glasses and a calm monotone voice but a joking personality. He put the warm up on the board, as everyone was still talking I quickly got to work on it with the other math geeks. I finished just as Mr. Zilm told everyone to be quiet and get to work. 15 minutes later Mr. Zilm called on a few random students that had it not finished or wrong till he call on me I gave him the right answer and explained my reasoning. Mr. Zilm nodded in approval and gave us time to do what ever we wanted. As I was making my way to my group I heard Casey say loudly

"I wonder how Amy got to be so popular... never mind I know she probably slept her way to the top" her group started giggling

"Oh sweety,I didn't but I'm sure you did you just told your story yourself" Amy said sweetly

"Ohhh"s and "burn"s rang in the room as the bell rang.

***********(lunch break)***************************

Still in Amys POV

The 16 and 13 year olds met for lunch and talked some how ending in this

"We should soo have a family reunion this is our last day till winter break" then a bunch of "totally"s followed. I took out my phone and texted Nellie and Fiske 'wow' I thought ' Fiske is going to be so proud/happy we're bonding!'

"Ok it's done all set" Amy told excitedly


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I just wanted to say that your reviews I've had four so far from: BookWorm039,guest/KATIE,and hhlover39, that they mean soo much to me thank you soo much for the encouragement thank you thank you thank you and so I posted a new chapter it's a bit longer and had more action but this chapter is hopefully going to have a lot more action trust me! I posted these two chapters today for my reviews again thank you!

Ians POV

Ding dong

The door bell rang through the house, inside you could hear the siblings arguing.

"Dan your room BETTER be clean!"

"Umm... it... umm...totally is..."

Some thumping was heard then a pounding

"Daniel Arthur Cahill open your door NOW"

"No!"

"Dan open the door" she replied calmly

"Never"

"That's it!"

Everything went quite as the Cahills( still at the door) tried to stifle there laugher

They heard a door fall off its hinges and a screaming Dan. Just then the front door opened to show ,I must say, a pretty Amy, she was holding Dan's ear he had a face of pain.

"Sorry about that" Amy said ushering them in

"Hamilton, can you please go get the door that I knocked down from Dans room and put it down here please?" She asked

He gave a quick nod but while walking away we heard him start laughing. Amy took us to a lounging area that let's say was even my jaw dropped. There were luxurious couches of white and a tan rug, with many other things but the main colors where white, tan, and brown. We all sat down in awkward silence as we waited for Hamilton, soon he came in and I asked

"What do we do?"

"Truth or dare?" Replied Dan

Everyone nodded so we started

"I'll start" Jonah said

"Amy truth or dare?"

"Umm dare?"

"Okay umm I dare you to sing 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'"

She pulled up the music and lyrics then plugged it into the sound system. The music started blaring as she sung with it.

...

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on ligher

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

when I'm alone

...

Everyone looked at her shocked she had an amazing voice! And the lyrics spoke to us!

"Dan truth or dare"

"Dare, ninjas aren't scared of anything!"

She stared at him for a whole minute until he shivered.

"Right, I so believe that, anyway I dare you to let Hamilton give you a FULL workout tomorrow"

He looked like he could cry while Hamilton was grinning.

"Ian, truth or dare" he said with a mischievious glint in his eye.

I'm a Kabra and I was a little scared

"Dare"

"I dare you to say if you have a crush on some one in this room"

"Ok yes I do"

I'll have to be careful with those truths and dares from now on

"Alright, Ted truth or dare?"I asked as scary as I could.

"I chose...

Authors note!

Sorry about the cliffy I'm running out of truths and dares so please review ideas. Until the next time probably tomorrow! Thank you my reviewys!

The awesomeness,

-Icebluecrystal


End file.
